1. Field of the Invention. The invention relates to an air guiding device for an arrangement at a rear end of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art. Motor vehicles having air guiding devices, such as fixed air guiding devices secured to a motor vehicle rear end are known. In addition, DE 10 2008 039 480 A1 discloses a motor vehicle having an adjustable air guiding device that is adjustable from a rest position into an operating position. As a result, the lift force of the vehicle body caused by air flow is reduced, and so improved transmission of force from driving forces to the road can take place. However, this has an impact on the fuel consumption at high speeds, which will become increasingly decisive in the future.
It is the object of the invention to create an air guiding device that produces increased downthrust in predetermined driving situations, but helps to lower the fuel consumption in other operating situations and other operating situations helps to promote even sportier handling. It is also the object of the invention to create a motor vehicle with an air guiding device that has increased downthrust in predetermined driving situations, but has a reduced fuel consumption in other operating situations and in yet other operating situations exhibits even sportier handling.